


Hearts of Sucrose

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isaac is on Team Sterek, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Derek's loft to leave him a gift for Valentine's Day. He doesn't expect for Derek to catch him in the act. Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Sucrose

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! For those of you that are single like myself, at least we have Sterek. ;)

Stiles pushed open the door to the loft. He walked inside and listened for any sounds, but he assumed he was alone when he didn't hear anyone and no one came to greet him. He closed the door and locked it while pushing the key that Derek had given him into his pocket. Then he took a deep breath and walked further into the apartment and he started to climb the spiral staircase.

When he reached the bedroom area, Stiles crept slowly to the bed. The loft was dark except for the tiny beads of light entering through the window, but it was enough for him to dodge the mines of clothes that Derek had thrown to the floor haphazardly. He pulled the small red box from his jacket pocket and leaned in slowly to place it just right on Derek's pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles froze in position as Derek stepped into the light from one of the room's shadow-laden corners. Derek then moved to the lamp and turned it on. Stiles dropped the box and stood up straight. "Well?," Derek asked, when Stiles was quiet.

"Um...when did you get a lamp?"

"Last weekend. Stiles, I didn't give you a key so that you could sneak in here at all hours of the night."

"Yeah, I know that. Of course. Hey, I should go. Um, bye?" Stiles tried to make a quick exit, but Derek was faster, so he had already picked up the box from the bed and was blocking the doorway.

"What's this?"

"I was wondering the same thing. I was reaching for it when you surprised me."

"Liar," Derek said.

"Okay," Stiles groaned, "I left it. Are you happy?"

"It depends on what it is."

When Derek didn't move, Stiles stared at him with his mouth half open. "Dude. Open the damn thing already," Stiles ordered, because he was impatient.

Derek was surprised by the attitude, but he did as instructed. His fingers slid the red ribbon off of the red box and he opened it. Stiles watched as Derek narrowed his eyes. His fingers grabbed the pink candy heart and he held it up for Stiles to see. "Bite me?"

"You want me to bite you?," Stiles asked, surprised.

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's what it says. The heart. That you gave me."

Stiles laughed nervously. "Right! Yes, that's what it says."

Derek shifted his weight. "Stiles, is this your way of asking me for the bite?"

"No. Of course not."

Derek cocked his head to the side like puppies frequently do. Stiles thought it was adorable. "You're lying again..."

"Fine. Yes. That's my way of asking you to give me the bite."

"You've never wanted it before. What's changed?"

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets. Derek could see that he was fidgeting from his nerves, and hiding his hands was doing nothing to conceal his nervousness. "A lot. I'm a year older and your pack already adores me, so it wouldn't be like you'd be turning a complete stranger."

"Isaac adores you. The rest of us just put up with you."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

Stiles tried to force his way past Derek but the Alpha moved to block him again. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"I hate you."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate your guts. You're an obnoxious jerk. Get out of my way before I move you our of my way."

Derek's eyebrows were raised as high as they could go. "Stiles, what's going on?"

"It's Valentine's Day. Why else would I be giving you candy hearts and asking you to bite me?"

Stiles saw the shift in Derek's expression once he figured it out. He lowered his eyes to the candy heart he held in his hands, and then his eyes rose back up to meet Stiles'. "You want me to turn you so that we can be together."

Stiles shrugged. "You said I wasn't a werewolf. You said we could never be together because..."

"Stiles, I said that because us being together would only cause you to be hurt."

"It would be worth it."

Derek sighed. "You'd really take the bite just to be with me?"

Stiles nodded without hesitation. "I love you. It's no secret. Even Danny has figured it out. I'd rather be a werewolf that gets to love you than a human that has to be miserable. It's okay if you don't want me, but I've seen how you look at me and I know there's this thing between us. It's real, like I can see it sometimes, like I'd be able to reach out and touch it."

"No one has ever given me a Valentine before."

"They mean nothing if they don't come from someone that cares about you."

"Did you give one to Lydia?"

"No," Stiles said simply.

"I'm not going to give you the bite, Stiles. Not until you really want it."

Stiles looked to the floor for a moment while he composed himself. "Okay. I guess that's...well, it blows. But I get it. I'll see you around."

Derek growled and Stiles stopped inching towards the exit. "I didn't say that I wanted you to leave."

"Are you playing games with me now?"

"Come here."

Stiles felt himself walking to Derek, which only took six steps since they were already in the same area of the bedroom. When their shoes were almost touching, Stiles felt Derek's arms rise to his neck and pull him. Derek's lips were soft and wet and Stiles' lips parted to allow Derek's tongue access, which the Alpha took advantage of. 

"Stiles," Derek said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentines Day. And I love you too, just the way you are."


End file.
